


subtly (easy to love)

by leeminhogbt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Others are only mentioned, but there's nothing graphic because i dont know how to write smut, for Gabi, learning how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhogbt/pseuds/leeminhogbt
Summary: minho always saw himself as a hard person to love.





	subtly (easy to love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se7enthsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se7enthsense/gifts).

minho always saw himself as a hard person to love.  
he knew he was difficult, he didn't show as much affection as his friends or partners ever did with him, he doesn't send billions of hearts on the messages, he closes himself off and doesn't accept help. so yeah minho was a hard person to love.

when he met jisung he was scared. jisung was pretty, funny and the easiest person to talk to. jisung was an easy person to love, and minho saw himself falling for the younger as the day passed. but jisung made minho feel a little bit loved too and that was terrifying.

jisung showed minho how much the older meant to him every day, minho was always overwhelmed around jisung - the good overwhelming type - and he doesn't know how to reciprocate anything the younger does for him. it didn't seem to matter for jisung tough as he kept treating minho the same.

it was always small things like a hug when minho was feeling stressed, food when minho forgets to eat, an invitation to do nothing but relax.

one of these days when jisung invited himself over minho's apartment that he noticed how gone he was for jisung and how good jisung makes him feel.

they were lying in minho's bed on their backs, not touching at all, each one doing whatever on their phones when jisung turned around to look at minho. the older laughed and turned around both of them facing each other now, minho had a smirk on his face but it was long gone when he saw jisung expression. 

he couldn't understand how someone could look at him with so much adoration in their eyes. jisung smiled softly at him but all minho could do was stare, eyes wide. it was a quiet moment and minho was feeling calm but at the same time scared.

jisung leads his hand to minho's face and he closes his eyes, the younger starts to trace minho's moles with such care. he let out a shaky breath, it was a strange feeling but a good one anyways so minho just lets him. jisung changes his ministrations running his hands through minho's hair now and he relaxes. 

he ended up getting the best sleep he ever had that night. 

♡

when he met changbin was a bit different. changbin wasn't that easy to talk to in the beginning, but he was also very easy to fall in love with. minho doesn't like to compare people because every single one of them has their own universe. but they were different but at the same time alike because they were easy to love. 

after they came up with enough intimacy changbin was always teasing him and minho was always teasing changbin. changbin was easy laughter, easy conversations through the phone - even though minho hates phone calls - changbin was soft touches.

he also showed that he cared about minho a lot. he often showed up to minho's late-night dance practices with water and his car to take him back home, he didn't mind how angry minho would get because he still needed to practice more, and at the end of the night minho would just comply anyways.

one of these days they were in changbin's car heading to the latter's home because changbin didn't want minho to be own his own, that minho noticed that he was also gone for changbin. 

they had fought right before the younger managed to get minho inside the car. minho could see how stressed the fight had made changbin and he was feeling guilty, he didn't have that many friends and he kept disappointing them, that thought and his tiredness were taking the best of him and his hands started to shake badly, but of course minho hadn't noticed. 

"minho" changbin called him and he turned to face him so fast that it made him dizzy "what's wrong?" he asked. minho didn't get it right away as he stared dumbly at his friend. changbin had parked in a nearby convenience store and was now fully turned to his older friend who was beginning to panic.

changbin was able to calm him down with soft touches and whispered words. that night he slept tangled with changbin, often thinking how terrified he was of his own feelings but even more scared to let the younger go. 

♡

when jisung and changbin met, minho was so happy. both of his favorite people meeting each other and clicking almost instantly. for that day on the three of them became even more inseparable.

it's jisung who tells them he's in love first. stuttering and shaking a bit, scared minho thinks. minho was a loss of words but fortunately changbin took charge of things and wrapped the younger in his arms smiling and saying "i love you too sungie it's okay". minho took jisung's hands and waited until jisung had calm down. he didn't said he was in love with them too, but the soft kisses they shared that day was enough for them both.

that's the thing with jisung and changbin, they're always so understanding and minho thinks it's not fair. he doesn't deserve that much attention and love because he's not able to reciprocate. 

♡

they started dating after that, their other friends are nothing but supportive and minho allows himself to be happy and proud of his friends, now boyfriends, for a moment.

things aren't easy though, minho tends to isolate himself when things are bad. he always felt guilty about it, but now he feels even more guilty because they're his boyfriends and minho isn't letting them in, which is dumb because nothing changed they just kiss each other right now.

when they finally get to see minho after a breakdown they always embrace him with soft hugs and encouraging words, and after a while, minho decides that it's okay to feel better about everything when his boyfriends hold him tight. minho starts to believe that they trust him enough to let him have his space when he needs it. 

♡

he's getting better at it. chan tells him that one day. they're on a 'friends date' how they like to call it and the rest of their little group are running in the beach, throwing water at each other. "i can see how happy you are minho" chan says that day, minho looks at him with a confused expression. "you're allowing yourself to receive their love and i'm proud of you" he explains patting minho's shoulder and then he gets up and joins the rest of the group. minho smiles at himself.

maybe he is getting actually better at it. he notices it in the small details. in how he lets jisung comfort him when he feels particularly bad about his job instead of totally closing himself off. in how he calls changbin in the middle of the night because he can't sleep. in how he lets himself be handled in bed receiving soft praises, touches, and whispers for him to let go. and he let go.

♡

changbin and jisung plan a date night for the three of them. it's all very simple, they're going to have a picnic of some sort in the han river. it's all very cliché but it fits them. minho notices that they're nervous about something in the way changbin's hands shakes holding the basket and in the way jisung bites his nails.

"is everything okay?" minho asks when they sit down after standing the towel on the ground. jisung takes a deep breath "we're fine" and then looks at changbin.

"we" he coughs "hum.. we brought you here to..." he trails off, "say some stuff". " some stuff?" minho inquires "yeah" changbin retorts.

minho keeps quiet for a while reasoning all the things he might have done, or that they might have done that the three of them have to talk about but comes up with nothing so he nods for them to keep going.

changbin starts "well... minho, the three of us have been together for a year now, and honestly this has been the happiest i've always been, and i know for a fact that it's the same for jisungie" he says and smiles at the younger "we have come a long way to learn a lot about each other and i know that it had been even harder for you, you think we don't notice but we do and we are so proud of you minho" minho stares at changbin with wide eyes, not getting where this conversation is going.

"you have so much empathy in you, you constantly take care of us in small acts and i think you don't even notice, you think you don't reciprocate our love and that's so wrong min". minho is ready to contest it when jisung take over the conversation

"you cook for us before we go to school every day even though you don't have to wake up early in the morning, you know exactly when i'm about to have a mental breakdown over something because i'm too focused on it to notice on my own, you always texts bin to remember him of his meds, i can go on and on" 

"guys i don't understand," minho says in a whisper because his feeling very weak to say it louder.

both of them take his hands and jisung keeps talking "to summarize it, we have learned a lot with you, we have learned how to simply hold you, how to suddenly move away when you need space, how to smoothly fit you in our arms. we have learned how to subtly love you so that this love is not too much for you. but there's one thing we didn't have to learn because we always knew that. and that thing is: you're extremely easy to love lee minho."

minho is very much fighting to hold back tears at the end of it, and when changbin takes of the basket a small velvet box, he lets the first tear roll off gripping tightly at his boyfriend's hands.

"jisung and i know that we can't really get married and all, but..." changbin opens the box and there lays 3 identical rings "is to symbolize our love, a promise ring... do.. do you accept it?" 

minho takes a deep breath and nods once still looking at the rings, then he looks at jisung then back at changbin and nods once more smiling "yes" he says weakly and then adds "i love you so much" 

♡

not much changes after that other than the fact that minho is much more confident in showing his love for his lovers and he's not scared of receiving their love anymore (most days), of course things are not always simple but people aren't simple. but one thing is true: minho always was an easy person to love.

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that i don't see minho as a person hard to love this was all "his pov".
> 
> title and the sungbin speech based on the brazilian song "sutilmente" by skank 
> 
> i would like to thank sah, alex and ju for reading it beforehand.
> 
> and gabi i hope you like it :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/linorribang)


End file.
